


Dance With Me

by adorkable_laughter



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dorm Party, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, implied penny/agatha, lots of hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable_laughter/pseuds/adorkable_laughter
Summary: Baz likes to party, especially when there's a cute (and snarky) blond boy in the crowd that ignites a spark inside him.





	Dance With Me

I first spotted him in the corner of the living room, being pulled along by a short frizzy haired girl dressed eccentrically. She kept looking back at him and giggling, and I assumed they were either together, or together for the night. But apparently not: Agatha is now hanging off of his arm, blinking up at him seductively. I guess she’s picked her guy for the night, and he’s cute: curly blond hair, blue eyes, freckles and a goofy look despite his strong jaw line. I curse at myself for letting her get to him first.

I came with Agatha, like usual. We both like to party, so we go together, but don’t usually leave together. She gives me an excuse to go to parties, because I would hate to show up alone looking desperate.

I look around the room, which is filled with drunk college first-years, and for some reason I’m not in the mood to chase after any of them. Besides, Agatha already stole the most attractive one.

When I spot the girl who had previously been dragging the cute blondie around, I decide to go talk to her. She looks interesting, and I’m intrigued by the way she’s glaring at the blond as Agatha runs a finger up and down his arm and whispers something in his ear.

“Jealous much?” I say once I’m beside her. We’re standing at the edge of the party, between the big mass of bodies dancing in the living area of the dorm and the couples scattered in the kitchen area, where Agatha is flirting with the boy.

She startles and looks towards me, then back at the couple, and she laughs. “No, I’m not jealous.”

“Why the glaring, then?” I’m not sure why I’m making small talk.

“Simon is being an idiot.”

“Yeah, Agatha tends to have that effect on people,” I say.

“She is pretty hot.” I look at her and wonder if that means she’s into girls. “But I doubt Simon thinks so.”

“Oh? Why n-” she cut me off.

“And he needs to stop pretending!” she says, exasperated.

“So… he’s gay?”

She looks up at me through her red-rimmed glasses and seems frustrated enough to start stomping her foot on the floor. Instead, she narrows her eyes at me and says, “Why am I even telling you this?”

“I guess I’m just easy to talk to,” I say, smoothly, knowing that’s the opposite of the truth. I think I scare most people, really. “Are you going to answer my question?”

“No.” She crosses her arms.

“Hm… I guess I’ll have to find the answer for myself, then,” I say, and I start towards the kitchen, looking back at Simon’s friend and winking. Her jaw drops a little and I smirk.

I grab Agatha’s arm once I’m behind her and gently tug her towards me, turning her body away from Simon’s. I whisper in her ear, “Sorry, don’t hate me,” before I step in front of her and look into Simon’s eyes. I smile at him and step closer.

“Would you like to dance?” I ask him, glancing down at his full lips for a second before looking back into his eyes mischievously. I see him gulp, and I smirk once again.

“Uh…” he mumbles, and before he can consider saying no, I grab his hand.

“It’ll be fun,” I say, winking at him and pulling lightly on his hand. He doesn’t seem like he wants to resist, so I pull harder, urging him to step towards the dance floor with me, and he does. Feeling confident, I turn around and pull him behind me, knowing he’ll come. I pull us into the dancing crowd, deep enough for us to be forced into swaying side to side so we don’t feel awkward but not deep enough for us to have no personal space and no means of escape.

I turn around and look at him looking at me, and I nearly die seeing the intense lust in his eyes. This is going to be fun, indeed. I reach forward and grab his hips, pulling them towards me, my fingers touching his ass lightly. Our hips meet and I start to sway to the upbeat party music and I let my hands travel up his back to hold his chest close to mine. My legs are parted and he fits perfectly between them. He doesn’t move for a few moments but soon places his hands on my hips, guiding my swaying motion and persuading me to move one inch closer such that I’m grinding against him.  He rests his head on my shoulder and seems to let himself go.

Everything is hot, everything smells like sweat (but not in a bad way), and everything feels just right.

We stay in that position for two songs before I spin him around so it’s his ass that’s pressing against my groin, and I continue our grinding motion while leaning forward to kiss the side of his neck, under his right ear. He lets his head fall back, exposing his neck even more, and that makes me lose my mind.

“Do you want to get out of here?” I whisper (more like yell, considering the volume of the music) in his ear. He turns around and looks at me. I raise my eyebrows, and he nods.

I don’t care if I seem overly excited (it’s been awhile since I’ve found someone who I felt this passionate about), but I grab his hand and nearly run out of the party, pushing through any dancing bodies that are in the way. I notice Agatha standing awfully close to Simon’s friend and smirk before opening the door and getting out of there.

“Where are we going?” Simon asks.

“My dorm.”

“What about your roommate?”

“He’s definitely at that party, drunk enough to pass out. He definitely won’t be back before lunchtime tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

I look back at him and raise my eyebrows, wondering if he’s changing his mind, and he seems to take that as a challenge. He takes a big step to end up in front of me and starts pulling. “Where’s your dorm?” he asks.

“One floor up and to the right. 2D13.”

He turns into a staircase and I almost trip over the first step, shocked by his sudden confidence, but I’m quick to recover. I match his pace, just as eager.

I’m quick to unlock my door once we reach it. When we’re inside, neither of us turn on the lights (my bedside lamp is on, and it lightens the room enough). Simon pushes me back against the door and kisses me, and it’s wonderful. I push back, pushing my tongue between his lips, pushing my hips against his, then pushing him towards my bed.

“You’re not sticking your dick in me,” Simon says as he lets me push him back.

“You’re not sticking your dick in me either.”

“Didn’t plan on it,” he says.

I smirk. “But we can still have fun.”

He smiles as he falls onto my bed, and before I can straddle him, he grabs me and turn us around so he’s straddling me _._ I raise my eyebrows, and his eyes sparkle as he leans down to kiss me again. He sucks on my bottom lip and I moan.

When he leans away, I lean up to catch him and nibble on his Adam’s apple, watching how it moves as he swallows, and then lick along the underside of his jaw. My actions make him bite down on his delicious bottom lip.

While I’m tasting every part of his neck, he unbuttons my dark green button-up and lets his fingers tickle along my chest, over my nipples and then down to the skin just above the waistline of my jeans, teasing. He opens his palm and rests it on my stomach and I feel so turned on I just want to push his hand a few inches lower so he can relieve the tension a little. Before I can, his head flies down to my left nipple and he starts licking it. I hate being a sensitive nipples guy (but I also love it, so much that I can’t help but arch my back so that my chest lifts into his mouth.)

His hand massages my stomach, and I’ve just about given up and let him take control. He’s unzipping my jeans and I don’t even care to fight any longer.

He dives his hand into my jeans without hesitation, which shocks me.

“H-have you ever been with a guy before?” I ask him.

He looks up at me, and I look down at him, with his hand resting on my black boxer briefs. “No,” he answers, and he looks confused for a second before, with a head-strong look in his eyes and his chin jutted forward, he says, “but I go after what I want.”

He pulls down my briefs, exposing my dick. That settles it, then. I rest my head back as he strokes my erect dick.

Soon all my clothes have been pulled off of me, and I start to tug at his loose-fitted white top, wanting to be equal in our nakedness at least. He lets me pull his shirt over his head and then take off his pants and boxers. He watches my hands the whole time. I think he likes them.

When I’m finished, I trace a path between the moles scattered on his chest and neck.

“Wait,” he says, suddenly.

I pause my movements and look into his wide eyes. “Something wrong?”

“You didn’t tell me your name,” he explains.

“You didn’t ask for it.”

“Well, I’m asking now.”

I look at him and his dilated pupils and his lower lip hanging open and I know I can’t deny him anything right now. “Baz,” I say. “My name is Baz.”

Honestly, I don’t usually end up finding out the names of my hook-ups.

“ _Baz._ ” He says it nicely. It rolls off his tongue like honey. “I’m Simon. Simon Snow.”

I choose not to tell him that I already know his first name from his friend. Instead, I say, “Well then, _Simon_ , let’s get back to the fun stuff.”

He nods, and that’s when he leans down and puts his mouth around my dick and I absolutely lose it. I swear this guy is a natural. He sucks on the head while stroking the base (his hand moving up and down and then twisting back and forth, fast then slow, hard then light) and then he licks up and down the underside, with a serious, concentrated expression the whole time.

Suddenly, he looks up at me, keeping eye contact while kisses the tip. I moan so loud I think someone may have drugged me earlier. I don’t _moan_. At least not if I have a say in it.

Clearly, I can’t control myself right now, because when he picks up the pace, bobbing his head up and down and using his tongue sinfully, I moan his name.

“ _Baz,_ ” he lifts his mouth off my dick and moans my name right back, and he starts to stroke his own dick while giving me a blowjob.

 _“Simon,_ ” I say again. I can’t take it anymore, and my hips are lifting slightly into his mouth. He pulls his mouth off and I grab onto his curls.

“Come - come here,” I say, and he brings himself up so we’re chest to chest as he crashes his lips onto mine.

He starts to grind against me and I gasp. I’m not going to last much longer.

I reach a hand between us and grab onto both of our dicks, desperate for more. I stroke us together, and he rests his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. He rubs my chest and stomach with one hand, while the other runs through my hair.

I suddenly have the urge to bite his neck, so I do, gently. And then I lick it. Now _he’s_ the one moaning.

He’s pushing his hips into my hand so hard, and I start stroking faster and faster.

“Baz, you’re-” he moans, “so.. hot.”

I’m a moaning mess. Nothing has felt this good in so long. All of the sudden, I can’t take it anymore, my stomach tightens and I jerk forward, coming onto my hand. I shut my eyes and drown in bliss, and when I open them I see that Simon has propped himself up on his elbows and is looking down at me with the most turned on and awed expression I’ve ever seen.

I keep stroking his dick, watching him bite his lower lip, thrust into my hand, and throw his head back as he moans. Soon he’s coming and he thrusts forward in my hand a few times before falling onto the bed beside me.

I clean us up with tissues from my bedside table and then pull the covers down, making Simon groan because he has to lift himself up. When I pull the covers over us, he turns onto his side and throws one arm over my chest, keeping his eyes closed.

Before I fall asleep, I think, _I could get used to this._

~

The next morning when I wake up with his arm still around me, I don’t know what to do. Grumpily kick him out like usual?

No, that doesn’t feel right. He seems too… innocent? Sweet? Adorable?

I just want to stay like this, with his arm wrapped around my chest and his head resting right above my shoulder, feeling his breath on my skin and watching him twitch in his sleep. I want to run my hands through his curls and touch my lips to his moles.

I’m being ridiculous.

I look up to his face again and see that his eyes are open. I force the smile off my face and stare at him indifferently.

He squints his eyes at me, then closes them and groans before saying, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too… but why the groaning?”

I sure hope he’s not regretting everything now.

He groans again before opening his eyes and sitting up. With his hands on either side of my chest, he leans forward, and I’m slightly bothered by how much my heart is pounding. (Considering he had his mouth around my dick last night, I should not be this nervous, I should not be nervous _at all_. You’d think that was enough of an ice breaker _._ ) He stares at my mouth as he leans forward until his face is right over mine, and he nipples my bottom lip.

“I’m groaning because you’re even hotter in the daylight.”

This guy is going to kill me, I swear. My heart rate picks up and I feel heat rising up to my neck and cheeks, but I fight it. I’m not the type to blush.

Feeling the need to even our ranks, I grab the back of his head and pull it down so his ear is beside my mouth. I feel more in control when he shivers after I lick his earlobe, but I still take it further: with my voice low,  I whisper in his ear, “You’re sexy any time of the day. Especially in the outfit you’re wearing.” With that, I give his naked butt a little squeeze, and watch the blush rise to his chest and up to his ears.

He gets off of me, and as he starts to pick up his clothes from the floor, he says, “Okay, you win. _This time_.”

“What makes you think this isn’t the _last_ time?”

He side eyes me as he’s pulling on his boxers, but doesn’t comment. I sit up and I start to regret my words. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I pull the blankets over me.

“Well, you haven’t kicked me out yet, have you?” he says, once he’s fully dressed and facing me. “Besides, I don’t plan on leaving without your number.”

I scoff. “You can’t _force_ me to give you my number.”

He doesn’t break eye contact when he answers, “There are definitely things I can do to make you give it to me.”

I raise my eyebrows, still looking at him challengingly, but I know he’s right. His eyes are twinkling and his head is lifted high ( _damn him_ ). He could kiss me, he could touch me, and I would give in.

Before I can reply, he continues, “ _And_ I know where your dorm is, so I can easily find you.”

“You could’ve stopped with the seduction. It would’ve worked,” I say. “Now you just sound like a stalker.”

He laughs. “Oops,” he says, and tosses me the phone he pulled out of his pockets. “Ignore that, then. And add your number!”

He gives me a sweet smile, and I don’t even argue. I add my number, and instead of putting my name I type, ‘I hope you remember my name.’

He takes his phone back, pats my head as if I’m some sort of stuffed teddy, and walks towards the door.

“I already missed my first class - it’s almost freaking 10 AM - so I, uh,  gotta run,” he says. (I’m glad I don’t have classes before noon today.) “But, see you soon,” he adds, before giving me another heart-stopping smile and leaving.

Not long after, I get a text saying, _Of course I remember your name, Baz!!!_

I smirk, and I don’t feel at all opposed to hearing him moan it again sometime, or to seeing him again soon. I text him that, but not the second part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey lovely people. I've finally gotten over my complete and utter embarrassment while writing smut, woo-hoo!  
> Lemme know what you think, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
